No Tittle
by jinyoung tembok
Summary: Myungsoo cemburu karena Woohyun berdekatan dengan Hoya dan Woohyun mempunyai caranya sendiri agar membuat Myungsoo memaafkannya / Warning Rated M :v siapkan tisu beserta ember panggil dokter jika perlu :v / MyungHyun fict slight HoWoo (Hoya Woohyun)


**Tittle : No Tittle**

 **cast : Nam Woohyun & Kim Myungsoo**

 **genre : romance, yaoi, yadong (banyak) xD**

 **length : oneshoot mungkin/?**

 **rated : M**

 **A / N : hati2 aja kalo mau baca soalnya banyak unsur sex / kata2 dewasa :'v lah lu sendiri baru 16th thor -" iya iya -_-**

 **Happy Read ^^**

Myungsoo mengacak rambutnya frustasi saat dilihatnya woohyun yang kini bermesraan dengan namja lain, hey ayolah sekertaris bohay ehemm seksi nya itu adalah kekasihnya jadi wajar saja kalau ia merasa geram kalau ada namja selain dirinya yang berdekatan dengan kekasihnya

" sudah ya hoya " ucap woohyun sembari melempar senyum manisnya pada hoya dan dibalas senyuman penuh arti oleh namja berwajah baby face itu

sementara myungsoo yang memperhatikan bersumpah ingin muntah dan akan menghajar hoya jika namja itu berani berbuat macam - macam dengan kekasihnya, tangan myungsoo terkepal. memperlihatkan jari - jarinya yang memutih, dan yang kini bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memukul meja tak bersalah serta menghirup nafas dan membuangnya agar membuat pikirannya menjadi lebih tenang

" hei chagii " woohyun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah myungsoo setelah lebih dahulu menutup pintu ruangan milik atasannya, ralat kekasihnya. myungsoo tak menjawab, ia hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela saat woohyun menyapanya. woohyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, karena merasa terabaikan

" Tep " woohyun mendudukkan badannya diatas paha myungsoo yang sedang duduk, membuat myungsoo tersentak kaget sembari menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan bertanya

" Chu " woohyun mengecup bibirnya sebentar lalu memeluk leher myungsoo dan menatap dalam manik mata myungsoo

" maafkan aku baby~ eumm aku akan melakukan 'ini' agar kau memaafkanku " ucap woohyun seraya menggesekkan pantatnya pada area sensitif myungsoo, membuat celana myungsoo di bagian selangkangan terlihat menggembung

" kau harus membayar semua ini karena telah membangunkan Little Kim Baby ~ " bisik myungsoo tepat di telinga woohyun dan woohyun tersenyum

" ayo kita lakukan ~ " ujar woohyun sembari membuka kancing kemeja myungsoo dengan gaya sensual, myungsoo tak mau kalah. namja bermata elang itu menciumi leher jenjang woohyun dan sesekali menjilat serta memberikan tanda kepemilikannya

" enghh ~ " desah woohyun sembari memejamkan matanya nikmat saat myungsoo kini beralih membuka kemejanya serta memelintir nipplenya. woohyun berfikir cerdik agar membalas perbuatan kekasihnya, ia pun menggesekkan tangannya di area bawah myungsoo. membuat myungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya

" jangan siksa adikku Nam ~ " ujarnya dengan sedikit kesal, sementara woohyun tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk. dengan cekatan, ia mulai menurunkan resleting celana myungsoo serta membuka cdnya. dibelainya jr myungsoo yang kini nampak mengacung tegak di depan matanya. woohyun pun menjilat - jilat jr myungsoo membuat myungsoo menggoyangkan pinggulnya

" ohh ahh fasterrh babyyhh nghh " desah myungsoo sembari memejamkan matanya, saat miliknya tengah dimanja oleh kekasihnya

setelah sekian lama myungsoo mencapai klimaksnya dan woohyun menelan habis cairan putih kental itu dengan cepat

myungsoo mengangkat badan woohyun menuju sofa hitam ruangan nya yang agak luas, lalu ia membuka celana woohyun dan juga dalamannya. kini mereka berdua sama - sama naked, myungsoo menggesek - gesekkan miliknya ke dalam hole woohyun

" a ahh myunghh chagiihh masukkanhh punyamuhh anghh " woohyun mendesah kecewa saat myungsoo hanya menggodanya dan tidak segera memasukkan miliknya ke dalam holenya yang sudah berkedut

" tidak mau hmm , ini hukumanmu chagii karena kau sudah berduaan dengan hoya tadi " ujar myungsoo sembari menyunggingkan smirknya, woohyun pun tak habis akal. ia lalu memajukan pinggangnya dan

" Jleb " jr myungsoo masuk ke dalam holenya dalam sekali hentakan

" kau nakal chagii siapa yang mengajarimu seperti ini hm ? " tanya myungsoo sembari menghentak - hentakkan jr nya agar mengenai sweet spot milik woohyun

" nghh molla " jawabnya serya memaju mundurkan pinggangnya berlawanan arah dengan myungsoo

15 menit kemudian akhirnya mereka mencapai klimaks

" anghh myung babyhh ~ " woohyun berteriak kencang saat mencapai klimaksnya, untungnya ruangan myungsoo kedap suara. kalau tidak habislah :v

" anghh together bebhh ~ " myungsoo pun menyemburkan spermanya dengan deras di dalam hole milik woohyun yang sempit itu,

" ahh ~ " keduanya mendesah lega saat mereka selesai melakukan kegiatan rutin mereka

tunggu

WHATT ?

RUTIN ?

perlu kalian ketahui myungsoo dan woohyun adalah sepasang kekasih yang akan menikah dalam waktu dekat, tapi mereka lebih menyukai status mereka yang seperti itu jadilah ya gitu deh pusiiing pala author

myungsoo pun menggendong woohyun ke arah kamar mandi berniat melanjutkan kegiatan selanjutnya #PLOK author angkat tangan karena udah pingsan duluan dengan mimisan yang bisa dibilang ekstrim karena ada seember darahnya /?

Bonus :D

" crott " 5 namja yang kebetulan sedang mengintup itu mengelap darah yang mengalir di hidung mereka dengan tangan

" Woi tisu " teriak sunggyu sembari menatap tajam namja berkemeja kuning yang sedang berlari membawakan satu pak tisu bungkus

" Gila si myungsoo hot banget nyiksa woohyun ampe dibawa ke wc segala " ujar sungyeol sembari menempelkan tisu di lubang hidungnya agar darahnya berhento mengalir, di tisu maksudnya

" iyahh woy Gyu daripada lu ngusap - ngusap idung pesek lu mending kita praktek " saran dongwoo sembari menarik pergelangan tangan sunggyu dan menyeretnya ke sebuah tempat

" whatt ? gua ga pes- eh apa - apaan ini woyy " sunggyu ngumpat gak jelas karena tangannya ditarik dongwoo

sungyeol menatap sungjong dan hoya bergantian, hoya yang mengerti arah pikiran sungyeol pun tersenyum penuh makna. sementara sang maknae yang tidak tahu apa - apa menatap kaget saat sungyeol dan hoya membawanya ke sebuah ruangan

" sungyeol hyung, hoya hyung kenapa kalian anghh ~ " akhirnya suasana kantor penuh suara desahan :3 #author #yadong

 **END**

 **Jangan Lupa tinggalkan REVIEW (JEJAK) :v #kabur**


End file.
